


I Do (Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. One-Shot)

by XXBackseatSerenadeXX



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, These two are so cute-I can't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXBackseatSerenadeXX/pseuds/XXBackseatSerenadeXX
Summary: Just a cute little fluffy one shot where Carisi proposes to Barba. I couldn't help myself. XD





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I did my best.

It's always been about me, myself, and I  
I thought relationships were nothing but a waste of time  
I never wanted to be anybody's other half  
I was happy saying I had a love that wouldn't last  
That was the only way I knew 'til I met you

Sonny didn't fall in love easy and he really just didn't trust love. He never wanted to get married or wake up next to someone in the morning. He didn't want or need that in his life until, he met Rafael Barba. Now, here he was at the ring store trying to find the perfect ring to buy for his boyfriend. When he saw it, his eyes lit up. "This is the one."

You make me wanna say  
I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do doo  
Yeah, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do doo  
Cause every time before it's been like  
Maybe yes and maybe no  
I can't live without it, I can't let it go  
Ooh what did I get myself into?  
You make me wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do

Rafael hadn't seen Sonny all day. That wasn't like him. He always was at work. He figured that it must be important because, Sonny never missed work. He took his job way too seriously to just blow it off. So, he wasn't to worried about his boyfriend missing one day of work.

Tell me is it only me  
Do you feel the same?  
You know me well enough to know that I'm not playing games  
I promise I won't turn around and I won't let you down  
You can trust I never felt it like I feel it now  
But there's nothing, there's nothing we can't get through

Sonny immediately rushed home to get things ready after he purchased the ring. He spent hours making sure everything was perfect. He was meticulous and he didn't want anything to be out of place or messy. He jumped anytime the phone rang, thinking it was Rafael. He kept working unti everything was done. "Okay, perfect."

So can we say  
I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do doo  
Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do doo

Rafael debated calling Sonny on and off all day. He had to really fight the urge to reach over and grab his cell phone. He tried to keep himself busy and distracted as much as possible. He was relieved when it was finally time to go home. He closed up his office and then walked to his car. He got in and started his car up. Then, he started the long drive home.

'Cause every time before it's been like  
Maybe yes and maybe no  
I won't live without it, I won't let it go  
What did I get myself into  
You make me wanna say

Sonny nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the door open. "Sonny? You in here?" Rafael called from the foyer. "In here!" He called. He bit his lip when Rafael came in. "Sonny? Why are the lights off?" Rafael came into the dining room to see a romantic candlelit dinner and he heard music in the background.

Me a family, a house a family  
Ooh, can we be a family?  
And when I'm eighty years old and sittin' next to you

Rafael couldn't believe it. "Sonny, what is all this? I thought you didn't do romance." Sonny blushed visibly. "I don't. But...for one day, I thought it wouldn't kill me." The younger male smiled. "Everything looks really nice. You did a good job, Sonny." That made his lover blush more. "Thanks Rafi."

And when we remember when we said  
I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do doo  
Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do doo  
'Cause every time before it's been like  
Maybe yes and maybe no  
I won't live without it, I won't let us go  
Just look at we got ourselves into  
You make me wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do  
Love you

After dinner, Sonny cleared his throat. "Okay, there's a reason why I did all of this because, you're right. Romance isn't my thing. But, I made it my thing for one night. 'Cause, I have something very important to ask you. Close your eyes." Rafael did as asked. Sonny got down on knee with the box. "Okay, go ahead and open." Rafael opened his eyes and gasped. "Dominick...are you doing what I think you are?" "Rafael Barba, I've never loved anyone the way that I love you. I didn't think I'd ever ask this but, will you do me the honor of becoming my forever and marrying me?" Tears were rolling down Rafael's face. "Yes, Sonny, yes!" Sonny put the ring on his now fiance's finger. The two kissed, both smiling into it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Many months later, they were getting married. "Do you, Rafael Barba take Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. To be your lawfully wedded husband for better or worse, in sickness and health, rich or poor, for as long as you both shall live?" "I do." "Do you Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. Take Rafael Barba to be your lawfully wedded husband for better or worse, in sickness and health, rich or poor, for as long as you both shall live?" "I do." "Then by the power vested in me by the state of New York, you may kiss the groom." Sonny cupped either side of Rafael's face before kissing him. Rafael kissed back, pulling his husband close. "I love you, Rafael Carisi." "And I love you, Sonny Carisi."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how I did.


End file.
